I sleep naked
by soso226
Summary: One-shot. Lena shares a very interesting fact about her with her best friend Kara. Leave it to Kara to still not get what Lena actually wants with her.


"I sleep naked."

Kara chokes on her coffee at the unexpected confession from her best friend.

"Huh?"

At Kara's confusion, Lena gives out a small, embarrassed chuckle.

"I'm sorry, that was weird," Lena admits, shaking her head.

Kara silently disagrees. It's not that the confession is weird. Unexpected yes, but not weird. It's more about the images that popped up in Kara's mind when Lena said that.

 _Hot!_

"It's just because we were talking about health and stuff, and research has proven that sleeping naked is better for your health," Lena explains, her cheeks a light shade of pink as Kara is still trying to recover.

"Mmh," is all Kara can mutter.

She can't stop picturing it, and she knows it's wrong, terribly _wrong_ to be thinking about your naked _best friend_ when you're out for lunch with them. But Kara can't help it. The image of an entirely naked Lena laying in her bed is engraved in her mind.

"Are you okay?" Lena asks, concerned. She leans over the table, one arm reaching to Kara but not touching her, as if she's not sure Kara would want her to.

 _If only you knew,_ Kara thinks and she feels guilty once more.

Her head is in the gutter and she can't get those images out.

She nods at Lena and tries to change the subject but her mind is busy with thoughts of a naked Lena moaning against her lips, her body restless against Kara's.

 _Stop_ , Kara begs in her mind.

It's useless.

"Kara?"

She imagines the curves of Lena's body moving in sync with her own, and she swears she knows what red cheeks feel like.

"Kara?"

"Mmh?" Kara sharply turns her head at her best friend.

"You seem distracted. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Oh Rao, Kara thinks, she's tilting her head to the side and throwing me that damn adorable puppy look. How can I stay focused when she gives me _that_ look?

"I've just been thinking of you and I naked, that's all."

 _Oh yeah, sure Kara, that's all. Nothing weird about that._

She can't understand how she could be that stupid. She has just said that out loud, right?

She gets the confirmation that yes, she spoke out loud when Lena bursts in laughter at that statement and Kara is left clueless once more.

"What's so funny about that?" Kara asks.

Instead of trying to divert Lena's attention to something else, she dives right into the heart of the matter. After all, now that she's mentioned it, she can at least try to get Lena's point of view on the subject.

She realizes she sounds awfully analytic about the subject in her head, when all she really wants is to slam that woman against a wall and fuck her brains out.

"What?" Kara asks again, a smile tugging at her lips when Lena doesn't stop laughing.

Lena attempts to explain her hilarity but fails to do so as tears start falling from her eyes from laughing so much.

Finally, after a minute of laughing some more, she is able to speak.

"Kara, I just didn't expect you to blurt something out like that."

Kara raises her eyebrows. "Oh? Because your 'I sleep naked' is any better?"

"At least it was related to the subject at hand," Lena argues with a small smile.

Kara can't believe that Lena hasn't gotten up from their table to just leave after a confession like the one she just made.

"This is too. You just mentioned your nightly nakedness."

"Touché," Lena agrees.

Kara feels uneasy under Lena's stare. She sees something new in her green eyes, or at least it's something she's never noticed before when the woman looked at her.

"Do you have thoughts like this regularly?" Lena asks, wiggling her eyebrows as if challenging the alien.

"About you and I?" Kara asks but she knows the answer is yes. "Mmh, every day yes."

"Oh."

Lena seems surprised at Kara's truthfulness, but she doesn't shy away from her intense gaze.

Kara doesn't really understand how things took such a weird turn so quickly.

"Oh?"

Lena smiles.

"Yes, oh. Kara, you certainly have an unusual way of confessing your sexual desire towards me. Not that it surprises me though."

Kara is offended now.

"I didn't just mean in a sexual way. I imagine a lot of things with you."

Kara just keeps digging deeper and deeper. Yet, she doesn't know why, but she has that feeling that this conversation is a very good idea after all.

"Really?" Lena raises her eyebrows, feigning to be surprised. "Like what?"

Kara gives a quick glance to the waiter at the table next to them. He appears to have been listening to their conversation, but she doesn't really mind for some reason.

"Like…" She wants to say this right. "Like how it would be to wake up next to you each morning, to make you breakfast and bring it to you in bed. What it would feel like to have lazy Sundays with you, though I suppose you don't get any as the head of L-Corp."

"And you as Supergirl."

Lena has been careful to whisper it so the waiter a few feet away from them wouldn't hear, and Kara is grateful. Of course she knows she can trust Lena with that secret, the woman is not stupid, that's why Kara felt confident enough to tell her.

"True. But there would also be late nights together. Me coming back from whatever emergency to find you asleep on your laptop, a glass of wine untouched next to you."

"Wrong," Lena counters. "No glass of wine next to me would remain untouched."

Kara laughs wholeheartedly at that and she falls a bit more for the woman in front of her.

Eventually though, she feels her embarrassment sneaking back into her mind.

"Don't think I'm crazy?"

Lena laughs. "Oh my dear, I think you're completely _bonkers_."

Kara feels a sharp pang in her heart.

"But I also know I am very much in love with you," Lena finishes with a tender smile, leaning in to grasp Kara's hand in her own.

Kara thinks she heard it wrong.

"Really?"

Lena is laughing again.

"Oh Kara, my dear. For a Supergirl, you seem to have an awful lot to learn about women."

Kara smiles.

No, this is not the way she expected this lunch to go, but she's quite happy with the result.


End file.
